


Song and Dance

by ChitlensOfTehKron



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Future Fic, Kissing, Love, POV First Person, Post-Divorce, Post-Season/Series 03, Second Chances, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChitlensOfTehKron/pseuds/ChitlensOfTehKron
Summary: Amaya thinks about the past, about the present, but mostly about Janai.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), amaya/oc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Song and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't use either Janai's or Amaya's name, but you can tell who they are. This is really just Amaya's thoughts on Janai. There is also no dialogue.

I’ve never heard music. I’ve never heard anything. I don’t know sound. Yet, everything she does is music- she is so beautiful. I feel her rhythm like the beat of a drum. It’s heavy, and it vibrates through the air. Her voiceless words speak volumes, even as the years pass. Her eyes shine with the same intensity as the sun, and her rugged form makes me feel like dancing. She is beyond captivating, and I only want to see her in this moment.

Really, it all started four years ago, when she imprisoned me at the border of our warring lands. It was so complex, and I saved her life twice in the midst of everything. She saved me too, in more ways than one. I remember when we had to leave each other, but she insisted on inviting the Katolis crown to her coronation, along with his friends and family. So, like a good aunt, I joined him. Gren came too, as he’s my voice, and practically family. 

I was so smitten, and she was the hottest around. It never went far with us, though. I married a pretty young woman shortly after the coronation. She was amazing, and everything I could ever want, but not everything I needed. Her name was Nathaira, I was sure I loved her, but we split half a year ago. Ever since then, I couldn’t stay in a steady state of mind. I needed a break from everything. I asked my nephew for short military leave, instead, he sent me to live in Lux Aurea as an ambassador of Katolis. I was surprised when she replied to his request, even more so to hear that she already had a place for me to live.

Saying goodbye to everyone left a dull pain in my chest, and I questioned my decision for the next month. Though, when I saw her for the first time in three years, I wondered why I hadn’t made the decision to come to Lux Aurea sooner. 

Our reunion was something I didn’t know I needed. I ran into her, lifting her into a spinning hug. She was clearly shocked, but she hugged back, oddly enough. When we pulled apart, she actually began signing as fluently as possible (even without a fifth finger.)

She showed me to my room after we caught up. That same night, I couldn’t sleep. I wandered to the balcony to peer over the ledge, and I saw her below me. She was sitting in the gardens by herself. I watched for a short while, but curiosity got the best of me, so I ventured outside. 

That familiar burn swelled in my chest when I caught her gaze from the garden gates. She smiled, and I joined her beneath the stars. She asked about the years prior, even mentioning my former wife. I told her it didn’t last, and she eased into conversation about herself to prevent awkwardness. I honestly think I was beginning to wake up from a terrible dream at that point, she woke me from the endless nothing I was without her. Three weeks later, she gave me an invite to a ball, and I accompanied her reluctantly.

She is absolutely stunning tonight, and I’m not sure if she notices me staring across the floor. I don’t truly know if I came to the ball for her, or so I could gawk at her. Regardless of the reality of the situation, she is undoubtedly the most amazing being here tonight.

I think she notices me at this point, she’s making her way to me. My knees are growing weak, but I hold myself up. She’s quick when she asks to dance, like she already knows what my answer is. I oblige, who wouldn’t? She takes my hand in hers, and rests the other above my hip. I attempt to focus on the vibrations of the music, but I let her guide me in the gentle movements. 

Everyone but her is lost on me, I’m not even sure of my own name. The way she is moving is hypnotizing, even without knowing if we’re dancing to the right tempo. She suddenly dips me, and I can’t breathe as I look up at her. My face is brilliantly warm, and I’m sure she notices.

We separate to bow, but her hand remains latched to mine. She pulls me through the crowd, and out of the ball room. I’m not sure where we’re going, but I trust her. I find myself in her room, and we’re finally alone. 

We don’t say anything, we don’t even need to. She looks beautifully shy in the dim room, despite bringing me here herself. I know if I don’t do it, I never will.

I lean in, pressing my lips softly against hers. She returns with equal desire, and I nearly stumble. She’s everything I’ve waited for. 

I’m not sure where the time goes, but I wake next to her, surrounded by plush blankets, and bathed in burning sunlight. I watch as her chest moves in steady breaths, she is so serene. My heart dances when she wakes, and her eyes fall on me fondly. She pulls me in for a passionate kiss, and I melt.

I pull away with the knowledge of music, and the way it can make one feel. The rhythm in my chest echoes as the only sound I will ever truly understand, and it is a song just for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
